The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Image recognition technologies have allowed users to enrich their experiences and interactions with the world around them. By recognizing aspects of the user's environment, a user's cell phone can quickly provide the user with additional information about interesting aspects of their environment, and enhance the available interactions with the environment itself.
Unfortunately, image recognition techniques in use today are not perfect. For example, factors such as poor image capture conditions, poor captured image quality and a lack of image references for captured subject can contribute to a failure to recognize a subject in an image, or to falsely identify the subject.
Others have put forth efforts towards enhancing the reliability of image recognition. For example, U.S. patent publication 2011/0212717 to Rhoads, et al (“Rhoads”), titled “Methods and Systems for Content Processing”, published Sep. 1, 2011, discusses various image processing techniques that can be used for image recognition. Rhoads fails to discuss image verification techniques for a recognized image, and using secondary processing specifically targeted at image verification.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,632 to Erol, et al (“Erol”), titled “Automated Techniques for Comparing Contents of Images”, issued Jun. 26, 2007, discusses matching an input image to a set of candidates, such as by classifying an image and selecting a matching technique based on the image classification. While Erol discusses using one or more matching techniques to meet a match satisfaction threshold, Erol lacks any discussion of image processing techniques used for image verification.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,073,189 to Gering, titled “Methods and Systems for Selecting an Image Application Based on Image Content”, issued Dec. 6, 2011, discusses selecting an image processing application based on image content. The image can be classified and selecting the application based on the image class. Gering is silent as to image verification to confirm image recognition.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for image verification techniques that can rapidly and efficiently increase the reliability of image recognition.